Guardián
by xXx FucKing rOcK lOver xXx
Summary: Todos tenemos momentos en los que ya podemos seguir; pero siempre va a haber otros horizontes que mirar. Pésimo summary. No está tan mal! Dénle una oportunidad xD


**Bueno, esta historia la hice para un concurso de narrativa; a mi me gustó, espero que a ustedes también. (no sean malos! dénle una oportunidad! xD) sé que se parece a mi Nejisaku, pero es parecido xq me inspiré en el anterior, lo aclaro!**

**_DISCLAIMER: Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen (que más quisiera n.n) son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

**DIECINUEVE DE NOVIEMBRE**

Otra vez estaba llorando… no puedo seguir así; siempre sucedía lo mismo. ¿Es qué esta tortura jamás iba a terminar?

Me levanté del frío suelo y limpié algunas traviesas lágrimas que recorrían mis pálidas mejillas; quería caminar un rato. Ya era muy tarde, pero eso no me importó; lo único que quería era _olvidar. _

Seguí recorriendo un largo camino; era una bella noche iluminada por la perfección de las estrellas y la inmensa luna como única testigo de mis penas. Simplemente quería caminar hasta que mis piernas no dieran más; cuando noté que había llegado a un lugar lleno de árboles, fue cuando decidí detenerme. Era el lugar más hermoso que hubiese visto; la magnitud de su belleza era simplemente indescriptible.

Tan lleno de vida, pero solo a la vez… como yo. Decidí sentarme por un momento para disfrutar de la maravillosa paz que emanaba ese mágico lugar; jamás me había sentido de ésta manera. Cuando a lo lejos divisé un enorme lago escondido entre los árboles, jamás lo había visto; hasta que decidí acercarme.

De cerca se veía aún más bello, no pude evitar soltar un largo suspiro; sentí una fresca brisa acariciando suavemente mi rostro… era magnífico. Estuve como una hora apreciando el panorama hasta que escuché un sonido proveniente del agua, no le hice mucho caso pero fue cuando el sonido se intensificó que desperté de mi ensueño.

El agua comenzaba a tener movimientos provenientes del fondo; de un momento a otro me levanté en un solo movimiento y comencé a retroceder. Las vibraciones se hacían cada vez más duras, fue cuando quise esconderme detrás del tronco de un sauce y ver lo que sucedía. Poco a poco del agua comenzó a salir una silueta masculina, no lo distinguía muy bien; hasta que se dio vuelta y pude ver a ese misterioso ser.

Estaba retirando el agua de esa obscura y rebelde cabellera; decidí analizarlo más detalladamente. Tenía una blanca y a mi vista, suave piel; recorrí mi mirada a ese perfecto rostro con finas facciones, había decidido a abrir sus ojos. Su mirada era obscura y penetrante, pero eran los ojos más bellos que nunca hubiese visto. Su pequeña y fina nariz se movía al compás de sus respiraciones; sus rosados labios se mantenían aún sellados. Definitivamente era la criatura más perfecta en este mundo y las pequeñas gotas de agua que seguían en su pálida piel brillaban con los débiles rayos de la luna dándole un aspecto aún más angelical de lo que era.

No pude moverme, estaba embelesada viendo a esa bella escultura, pero había algo que me inquietaba, ¿de dónde provenía? ¿Quién era él? Retrocedí unos pasos, pero una pequeña rama delató mi escondite; en un segundo él dirigió su cabeza a donde yo estaba, lo único que pude hacer es comenzar a correr. Ni siquiera sé porqué lo hice, simplemente fue un impulso o el simple miedo a ser descubierta; corrí lo más rápido que pude llegando al mismo lugar donde me encontraba hace unas horas.

Mi hinqué en el suelo dando grandes bocanadas de aire tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Cuando me tranquilicé; decidí regresar a casa a paso lento y calmado. Al llegar, encendí las luces; todo estaba tan solo, eso era lo que no me agradaba de vivir sola; subí a mi habitación y me lancé a la cama, realmente había corrido mucho. No pasaron ni unos minutos cuando mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse del cansancio y lo último que pensé fue en lo que había ocurrido.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos con pesadez viendo como los rayos de luz del astro rey se colaban por las persianas de mi ventana. Tallé mis ojos y bostecé como si sólo hubiese dormido unos minutos; definitivamente iba a ser un día muy largo.

Miré de reojo mi reloj; las 12:30, no le di importancia y me dirigí a mi baño. Abrí la ducha y me introduje en ella; el contacto de mi piel con la helada agua me hizo despertar. Al salir había una corriente de aire gracias a que había dejado la puerta de mi balcón abierta, me acerqué a cerrarla pero el sol estaba más brillante que nunca; así que salí a sentir ese cálido manto con el que me cubrían los rayos.

A lo lejos pude observar a gente caminando de un lado a otro, niños corriendo y jugando, gente feliz, gente enojada; de todo un poco; fue cuando reflexioné cuán maravillosa era la vida y el simple hecho de estar en ese lugar, aunque sola, pero estaba viva; suspiré y cerré mis ojos aspirando ese dulce aroma que desprendían los árboles. Fue en ese momento cuando recordé la noche anterior.

El simple de hecho de haberlo visto sólo una vez, me hacía tener la sensación de querer estar cerca de él, saber quién era. Decidí cambiarme y seguir con mi día.

Así pasaron días, luego semanas, las cuales regresaba a ese lugar, siempre el mismo día; simplemente para poder observarlo, no me importaba que fuera a lo lejos. Lo único que quería era deleitarme con la perfecta imagen que me abrumaba cada momento del día.

Pasaron unos meses, con los cuales mirarlo ya no me bastaba. Había perdido la razón, ya no recordaba el motivo por el cual había ingresado al sitio donde comenzó mi delirio; estaba decidido esa misma noche me iba a acercar a ese misterioso ser.

Espere pacientemente la llegada del tan esperado jueves en la madrugada, cuando todos yacían en sus casas cayendo rendidos a los brazos de Morfeo. Llegué al tan anhelado lugar y esperé silenciosamente sumida en mis locos pensamientos.

El sonido proveniente del lago se hizo presente; fue cuando escuché el latido de mi corazón fuerte y rápidamente, traté de calmarme pero era imposible. Me escondí en el mismo sauce y esperé.

Cuando la esbelta figura del hombre salió completamente del lago decidí acercarme; era ahora o nunca. Con sigilo me acerque, él estaba de espaldas y supuse que no me había notado. Al estar a escasos centímetros de él, decidí tomar la iniciativa; acerqué lentamente mi mano pero algo me sorprendió.

Dio un profundo suspiro y con un deje de molestia me dijo, -¿tú eres la que me ha estado observando estos meses?- estaba sorprendida era la voz más melodiosa que hubiese escuchado; era como música para mis oídos.

Lo único que pude hacer es acertar con un movimiento de mi cabeza, estaba totalmente perpleja; en esos segundos el volteó y me miró con esos profundos ojos negros, definitivamente eran mucho más bellos de cerca. No pude articular ninguna palabra hasta que él volvió a hablar -¿se puede saber porqué lo hacías?- a lo que torpemente contesté –bueno, pues me llamaba la atención y además no me explico cómo es que sales del agua y andas caminando por los alrededores del bosque, ¿quién eres en realidad? ¿cómo te llamas?-

Sólo pude ver como bajaba la cabeza y en sus labios se formaba una pequeña sonrisa de… ¿felicidad? Que parecía más de arrogancia como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Lo único que quería saber era saber quién era ¿y él simplemente sonreía?

-No importa mi nombre- me respondió –lo único que importa es porqué estoy aquí- no entendí lo que me quiso decir, así que lo único que hice fue alzar una ceja dándole a saber que no entendía lo que decía. –Estoy aquí para cuidarte- al escuchar eso sentí que mi corazón se detenía. Lo único que hice fue abrir completamente mis ojos de la sorpresa, -eres algo así como… ¿un ángel?- le pregunté aún sin salir de mi trance.

Sonrió y volvió a cerrar sus ojos –algo parecido… el propósito por el cual estoy aquí, es simplemente lograr que seas feliz- eso me sorprendió aún más. Lo único inteligente que pude hacer fue tartamudear y mirarlo. Era más alto que yo, pero de nuevo me volví a perder en esa mirada ónix que demostraba una paz profunda y soledad.

-Fui encomendado para cuidarte y hacer que vuelvas a ser feliz– repitió –te pude observar cómo sufrías y a veces llorabas… por eso estoy aquí y veo que lo he logrado- agaché mi rostro –aún… no entiendo-.

-Yo te devolví la esperanza de volver a amar ¿o me equivoco?- sólo acerté con la cabeza –creías que ya no podías seguir, que ya no había nada para ti, pero yo sólo te indiqué el camino, te ayudé a seguir a adelante; pero sobre todo… a que siempre se puede volver a empezar por más veces que uno tropiece y que siempre vas a poder a volver a enamorarte y mirar a otros horizontes- me dedicó una sonrisa dulce.

-Entonces… ¿eso significa que ya no vas a estar más?- pregunté con tristeza –sí- me tomó del rostro con suma delicadeza –pero eso no quiere decir que la vida acaba, lo único que hice fue mostrarte lo maravillosa que es la vida cuando se ama y también cuando no- agradecí eternamente esas palabras; todo era diferente, no sentía dolor ni tristeza, era más bien un sentimiento de agradecimiento.

Instintivamente lo abracé, hundiendo mi rostro entre la comisura del cuello y su hombro, inhalando esa deleitable fragancia que emanaba su suave piel. Una pequeña lágrima recorrió mi mejilla.

Nos quedamos abrazados por mucho tiempo, aunque para mi fueran sólo unos segundos. Le estaba eternamente agradecida por todo, y con el suave viento su perfecta figura se fue desvaneciendo con la fresca brisa de la noche dejando en mí el hermoso recuerdo de un 19 de noviembre que jamás olvidaría y que siempre tendría presente en mi corazón. En ese lugar en el cual siempre estuve con él, un lugar dónde sólo nosotros sabíamos. –Gracias…- susurré al viento.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

**¿qué les pareció? bueno, pues espero que les haya gustado n.n**

**_Atte. xxxaZabacHexxx_**


End file.
